The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by ox-dancindarlin-xo
Summary: Post-Philosopher's Stone one-shot. Before Lily and James move to their safe house with Harry to protect themselves from Lord Voldemort, Sirius pays her a visit. Lily Evans is a bad wife. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Nothing is mine but the creativity and storyline.**

* * *

><p>There was no doubting that Lily Evans (sorry; <em>Potter<em> – she still had to get used to that) was an exceptionally good mother. No doubt whatsoever. It just seemed to float in her aura, seeping out of her very core and out from every pore in her body; soaking into the air and into the lungs of anyone who dared think differently.

You could tell in the way that she tucked her eight month old son into bed, her wand discarded on the bedside table beside his crib, the room gently emitted in the orange glow of the lamp in the corner of the pale-blue room. Tenderly, she folded the thin bedsheets underneath her son's small, sleeping form and smoothed down the cover over his stomach as it slowly and steadily rose and fell. He looked like an angel as he slept. He was an angel anyway. _Her_ angel.

No. There was no doubt that she was a wonderful, loving mother. But she knew she was a terrible wife.

Just as this thought entered her mind, she heard a familiar 'pop' from behind her, and her soft smile faded to a stony-straight face that was practically foreign to her usually smiling features. She turned to greet the source of the sound, and slowly slid her fingers over her son's as she removed her hand from his crib and placed it at her side.

_Harry_.

She will do this for Harry.

But as she looked up and met the eyes of the intruder, she felt that familiar flutter in her chest that told her that any promises she made to herself were never going to be kept. Especially not in this man's presence.

Inhaling deeply, she greeted, coldly, yet in a voice gentle enough to not wake Harry, "Sirius."

Sirius Black said nothing in return, only looked at the female before him, studying her intently, as she found he often did. His dark, wavy hair fell over his face and hid one of his piercing grey eyes, caressing the strong curve of his nose and stopped just under his chin, tickling the slight beginnings of stubble that had grown in since his last shave. The hairs around his upper lip were thicker and more prominent. He was growing a moustache? Lily hummed the thought for a moment, before she became (yet again) distracted by the pinkness of his thin, cracked lips that were perfectly straight on his haughty face. She noticed he wore his black silk shirt, unbuttoned at the cuffs and rolled up messily to his elbows, and his black dress trousers that were tailored in all the right places. He had no shoes on his feet, nor socks. But the thought hadn't entered her mind as to why; it often became usual of Sirius to wander around without shoes. Especially when he apparated everywhere (or travelled in his dog form, of course). His very posture was as it always was – a front for arrogance but with a hint of shyness that he had learned to push down in all his years spent with James.

Her husband. James Potter. He had apparated out only minutes beforehand to their new hideout in Godric's Hollow; to make sure it was prepared and ready for Lily and Harry's arrival. Their current house – their first home – was now bare, and empty.

Sirius shifted slightly. Now he was leant against the doorframe with his foot crossed over his other foot to come to rest on the floor in a vertical fashion. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, and he still held his gaze onto hers – asif their visions were locked onto one another's.

It seemed like a lifetime before Lily folded her arms and snapped, in a hushed tone, "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

The man in question only shrugged once, before using his shoulder to slightly push himself away from the door and come to stand on his two feet. He took a step forward, yet still kept his hands in his pockets. His bare toes came into contact with the white rug Lily was stood on. They were still a good distance apart, though; distance enough to keep her from feeling uncomfortable. That was how she intended to keep it.

"I think you know." He spoke up, in that delicious voice of his that lapped at Lily's ears, making her insides turn to mush and her legs loose all physical power. Upon hearing it, it took all of her energy to stop herself from gulping down that hard lump that had developed in the back of her throat.

Lily shook her head in a panicky, fast motion and made a sudden movement towards him. Although she just manoeuvred round him and practically jogged from Harry's bedroom. Sirius followed her – only inches behind, practically stepping on her heels as she went. She continued down the hall, so quickly that she barely had time to register where she was going. But before she had time to realise, she felt a large, warm hand clasp her wrist and pull her backwards. It took Sirius little effort to spin her and pin her to the wall. She was now enclosed by his slim, enticing body and the hard concrete behind her. He still kept a firm grip on her wrist, which he had now thrown above her head, her knuckles grazing the wallpaper.

She forced herself to look up at him. And at once she regretted it. She was now both literally and metaphorically trapped. Trapped in the deep, swimming pools of his iris' that embraced liquid-black pupils that drew her in, cruelly.

Neither of them needed say another word before Lily slammed her lips against Sirius', deepening the kiss within seconds. His grip against her wrist tightened, even to the point of pain, but Lily was too engrossed in the kiss to notice – or care. With her free hand, she tangled her fingers deep within his dark curls, dragging his head closer to hers and holding it there. Their tongues danced and twirled in a seductive waltz, each fighting for dominance. It wasn't until a hunger-driven whimper of desperation leaked from Lily's lips that made Sirius jerk into gear.

Still pinning one of her arms to the wall above her head, Sirius used his free arm to raise one of Lily's knees around his waist until their pelvis' ground together. His arousal was imminent and Lily felt it clearly as it rubbed against the cloth of her muggle trousers. It made her all the more desperate, and tore her mouth away from Sirius' to exhale deeply – to surpass a moan.

Yet without her mouth, Sirius resorted to her neck and lovingly made a trail of small, soft kisses along her jaw line and down her jugular, until he settled in the crook of her neck and began kissing her in such a passionate, powerful way it was almost as if he wanted to devour her. Devour her very essence – Lily Evans. Not Lily Potter.

It never should have been Lily Potter.

This cold thought was not a stranger to Sirius – and if anything it made his hunger for the helpless redhead in his arms even more prominent. He released her wrist (which was now lightly bruised with round purple marks from where his fingers had gripped her flesh) and used both his hands to hoist her up and push her against the wall until they were chest to chest. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and buried her hands even further into his hair as he continued to work on her neck. He sucked it, lapped at it, caressed it, bit it; greedily gnawed it until it was the same shade of purple as the marks on her wrist.

Their breathing had increased, as had their heart rate – their hearts seemed to be accelerating so fast in their chests it was almost as though they wanted to break free of their ribcages. Trying to control or steady themselves was useless, especially at this point. It had already gone too far the minute he had stepped in that room.

And he knew it.

And she liked it.

The second another ravenous whimper escaped Lily's throat, Sirius made a fervent, animalistic growl and immediately snatched her up into her arms until she was almost collapsed over him, her legs and arms still wrapped tightly around him as his lips found hers again and their tongues continued their battle for dominance. Surely but steadily, Sirius led Lily to the bedroom she shared with her husband, which was now filled with only a bare, mattress-covered bed frame and a few boxes of clothes. He could hear the soft pitter-patter of his bare feet on the stripped floorboards echo in the average-sized room and it was endearing for him to know that the echo could make Lily's moans even more pronounced. It spurred him on.

With one absent-minded kick, the door was closed behind them and they were encased in darkness. Still moving his mouth against hers, Sirius moved over to the bed where he gently laid Lily down in the middle, her backside just on the edge of the bed. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and now that they were positioned at this angle she could feel his manhood even more.

In a single, swift motion, Sirius lifted Lily's shirt up above her head and began working on the same, bruised spot on her neck again. Upon feeling the pain mixed with the pleasure, Lily moaned gently. Her chest vibrated against Sirius' and he growled under his breath. Tearing his lips away from her flesh, he quickly scrambled to undo the button on his pants and desperately pulled the zipper down before letting them pool at his ankles. Lily stared in awe.

He was not wearing underwear.

It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. James was nothing compared to Sirius. Sirius' made her loins burn, and her abdomen fill with that familiar ache, only ten times more desperate – her yearning for him reaching its absolute peak. Her fingers turned numb and her whole upper body went to mush. This was a whole new sensation; almost as if she was _empty_. As if she had been empty for a long time, waiting for Sirius to fill her abyss to make her whole again.

And he would fill it, alright.

She embraced the tingling sensation that came with her fixed gaze at Sirius' manhood – and she studied it favourably. It almost rivalled the size of his wand, which made her both extremely excited to the point of being unable to breathe and slightly terrified. Not only was it elegantly smooth, with a dusting of black, wiry hairs that clouded at the base, but it was significantly _thick_, with a pink, silky head. It was strained to the point of explosion, grazing against the material of his shirt. Her fingers itched to touch it – feel it – make it her own. She wanted nothing more than to her hear name spill effortlessly from Sirius' perfect lips.

Sirius leant over her, catching her lips up in an unexpected, lingering kiss. It was rough now, not as gentle as before. Their teeth bashed slightly as they both tried to overwhelm the other.

Lily's hands slithered across Sirius' chest and into his shirt. She explored his abdominal muscles with her fingers, and found that they weren't as defined as James'. Yet she likes this about Sirius – she liked that he was slim, yet not too slim, yet not too built. He was just right.

Without waiting any longer, she frantically undid the buttons on his shirt before recklessly pulling it down his arms and discarding it on the floor with her shirt and his trousers. Lily had no time to revel in the realisation that Sirius was now naked before her, because Sirius caught on to what she was doing and snaked his hands down her chest and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her pants. She gasped at the fast action, before bucking her hips upwards to allow Sirius to slide her trousers down her thighs and drop them to the floor. Promptly, he went back up to her hips and did the same with her panties.

Lily, herself, removed her bra and threw it carelessly over her head, before roughly taking Sirius' face between her hands and crushing his lips against hers again. He pressed his bare chest against hers and felt her nipples harden beneath him. Her legs snaked around his waist again and held him tightly in position. He was perfectly positioned at her entrance.

But not yet.

Sirius tore away from her kisses and moved on to her chest, kissing the hollow of her breasts just once before cupping her left breast in his hand and rolling it in his palm gently. Meanwhile, he also took her right nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the hard little bud. He tweaked her left nipple inbetween his index finger and thumb for a moment before switching breasts and doing the same actions on the opposite side. Lily's breathing was jagged and uneven, her fingers tangled in Sirius' hair to hold his head firmly in place.

He removed her nipple from his mouth and kissed down her stomach until he came to rest inbetween her thighs. He placed gently, sweet kisses in a line from her knee until her folds. He did this on both legs, before he smoothed over her legs with his hands and gently spread them wider apart. Once he was settled in his place, he placed a single, flat, wet lick from her opening up to the bud at the top of her womanhood.

She whimpered helplessly. He groaned hungrily.

She tasted exquisite. She smelt divine.

He repeated this action, taking note to go even slower than before. Lily whined powerlessly again and gyrated her hips weakly. Sirius decided not to tease her anymore.

Moving slightly upwards, he flicked his tongue rapidly against her sweet clitoris, lapping his tongue against her much like a dog laps water. He loved his animal instincts sometimes.

He loved it even more when he heard Lily moan loudly above him.

Feeling his groin throb, he flicked faster, gaining a steady pace. Winding one of his hands from around her leg, he slowly slid a single finger into her hot, slick folds. He slid in easily and could instantly feel her walls sliding and slipping over his finger. He added another digit and he heard Lily groan again – louder this time. Still beating at her clit with his tongue, he pumped his fingers in and out of her, starting slowly at first but steadily gaining speed until it matched the pace of his tongue. With every second Lily grew even more impatient, even more unstable – she lay helpless on the bed, arms extended and gripping the mattress vulnerably, squirming and writhing under Sirius' hold.

She loved every second of it.

Sirius' pace remained steady for a few minutes, and Lily grew furthermore unable to control her actions. She resorted to biting down on her lip – hard – to stop any louder moans escaping. It became clear, however, that her effort was in vein, once Sirius added one more acceleration to the pace of his tongue.

Her back arched suddenly and her legs were quivering on either side of Sirius' head. Her eyes were tightly closed, and a long, slurred, loud drawl of Sirius' name had left her lips. It made his groin _ache_ for her. Especially when he felt the walls of her womanhood clench around his fingers so tight it made it difficult for him to thrust them anymore.

As she came down from her orgasm, still stiff and overcome on the bed, Sirius slid his fingers from her and laid over her again – looking down on her strained face lovingly. It was a shame Lily never got to see this look, because before she had time to register what was happening, he had positioned her manhood at her entrance and slowly slid it inside her.

Once his head was past her hot, slick folds – they were both gone.

They both moaned in unison, and Sirius slid it in all the way in a single, slow thrust. Lily kept her eyes shut and wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips up to give him better access. Her arms found his upper arms and her nails dug into his muscles almost unknowingly.

Later, Sirius would examine the scratches Lily left there.

But right now they were both oblivious to anything else but each other.

He ran his hands just once through her untameable, fiery hair and leant down to gently press his lips against hers. This was a _kiss_.

Lily opened her eyes before he pulled away.

James had never kissed her like that.

Sirius kept his eyes closed, even though he could feel Lily's gaze boar into him. He inhaled sharply, and on the exhale, he thrust his hips into her – _hard_. Her loud moan spurred him on, and he moved in a steady pace. Much like he had done with his fingers, he began slow and gained his pace. With every moan, groan or sigh that Lily made encouraged him, and his pace began to go past even his own self-control.

The feeling overtook her, and before she knew what was happening, uncontrollable screams were escaping from her throat – the kind of noises she never thought were humanly possible. Even James hadn't been able to entice such noises from her.

Sirius grunted and sighed in unison with her, sometimes groaning steadily after hearing one of Lily's especially loud yells. Whether it was an exclamation of '_yes_' or '_more_' or '_harder_', Sirius barely registered – he just instantly complied.

Neither of them knew how long they laid there like that together – his hips pumping and grinding against hers and an animalistic noise bursting force with every exceptionally deep thrust. But when the moment came, Sirius was tensing and grinding his teeth, holding off his peak for as long as he could. The faster the ending came then the faster he would have to leave.

Leave Lily.

But when Lily screamed his name in that fraught, delicious way that she did, Sirius couldn't help but go over the edge. With one last groan and especially large thrust, he deposited his seed into her.

Breathing heavily, he held himself up over her, long enough to look into her eyes. Her breath was unsteady, also, and her fingers grasped Sirius' upper arms in a vice-like grip – almost beckoning him to stay. But Sirius had to leave. He had to leave now.

He tore himself away from her, so quickly she was jolted and the bed shook a little. But she knew this was what had to be done.

Sirius couldn't stay, of course he couldn't.

So she lay there, staring up at the shadows dancing on the dark ceiling and listened to the soft bump and shuffle of Sirius as he frantically rushed to put his clothes on. There was a pause, in which no sound could be heard except the rapid pounding of her blood in her ears. Then, there was the dreaded '_pop_' that she was legitimately afraid to hear.

She closed her eyes tightly and let the first tear roll down her cheek.

At that same moment, she heard a soft cry flutter through the hallway from Harry's room.

Without bothering to wipe her tears, Lily sat up on the bed and began to gather her clothes to get dressed. With Harry still crying from his room, the sound gradually growing louder, Lily noticed that her panties had gone.

For some reason, it made her start crying even harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I wrote this to fuel my friend, Grace's, love for our very own Sirius. Incase you hadn't realised, this was when Lily and Sirius were both pretty young, and I wanted to put across some sort of sense that – James never treated her like that. But once she had Harry, there was no leaving James.**_

_**Yes, she does love James. But she loves Sirius as well. Perhaps in a different way – definitely in a more physical way, but James is the father of her child, of course she loves him in a different way to how she loves Sirius. And she wouldn't trade Harry for the world.**_

_**I know it isn't considered good parenting to be doing THAT kind of thing with a child in the next room, but I think everyone knows what it is like to be caught in the moment. And it's not like Harry was awake and watching?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading anyway. Much love.**_

_**Kelly xxx**_


End file.
